Ultraman Great
"Saviour from the stars.." —Col. Arthur Grant reflecting on Great's first appearace. Ultraman Great is the only Austrailian Ultraman to be made in the Ultra series, as well as the first English-speaking Ultraman to be made. Ultraman Great is also the first Ultra to be made during the Heisei time period. History Ultraman: Towards the Future Jack Shindo and Stanley Haggard are members of the first manned expedition to Mars, and on the red planet find a giant slug-like monster, Gudis. Suddenly the giant warrior, Ultraman, arrives and fights Gudis, but is knocked down for a period. Shindo is pinned by a rockslide and Haggard tries to escape in their ship but is blown up by Gudis. It is then that Ultraman gets up, and when he is on the verge of victory Gudis changes into a virus and travels to Earth, where it mutates other creatures into monsters and awakens existing ones. Needing a human host to survive on Earth, Ultraman joins with Jack, allowing him to become the mighty alien when all seems lost. He joins the Universal Multipurpose Agency, or UMA, in order to help them battle the monsters. Halfway through the series a new Gudis, more powerful than the first, appears. It imprisons Ultraman, but Jack ultimately shows it the futility of its mission. Even if it does manage to corrupt all life, eventually there will be nothing else to corrupt, and Gudis is destroyed once and for all. For the rest of the series the environmental themes are stronger and the the monsters usually arise from human pollution. In the series finale, a doomsday scenario begins with the appearance of three powerful monsters: Kilazee, Kodalar, and the Earth itself, which tries to wipe out the human race for abusing it. Ultraman is defeated by Kodalar, but Jack survives. Ultimately the humans use an ancient disc to destroy Kodalar by reflecting its own power at it and Ultraman defeats Kilazee and carries it into space, separating Jack from him and restoring him on Earth as a normal human. The victory is seen as another chance for the human race. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends: The Movie After Ultraman Belial was fred from his prison, he went to cause rampage to the Land of Light. Ultraman Great, Ultraman Powered, The Ultra Force among many other Ultramen fought Belial, only to be easily beaten by the traitorous former Ultraman. Ultraman Zero the Movie: The Revenge of Belial Much like his appearance in the previous film, Great does not make a prominent role in the film. He, along with the rest of the populations of the Land of Light must combat Kaiser Belial's fleet, which had been sent to their universe to conquer the Land of Light. He and the rest of the Ultraman populations were victorious. Physical Attributes *Height: 60 meters *Weight: 58,000 tons *Age: 17,000 years old *Flight Speed: Mach 26 *Running Speed: Mach 9 *Underwater Speed: Mach 6 *Jumping Distance: 1500 meters *Latent Ground Speed: Mach 3 Techniques * Burning Plasma: Great pulls his arms apart in a vertical angle, and fires out two blue beams that can kill monsters in one blow. This can be charged for a much more powerful variation of the attack, which is red and firey. *Finger Beam: A needle-like beam Great fires from his fingertips. *Magnum Blast: By absorbing his enemies' fire breath or mist in his hands, he can fire it back in ball form or exactly the same. This purifies foes of diseases like the Gudis virus or can cripple them. *Great Shield: Great can create a triangular shield with his hands and fire whatever hits the shield back. *Energy Blast: A variation of the Magnum Blast, but absorbs energy directly. Can kill monsters in a few hits. *Star Beam: A cutting ray Great can shoot from his fingertips. *Palm Shooter: Great can shoot powerful energy balls from his palms. *Knuckle Shooter: Great can emit powerful energy balls from his knuckles. *Great Slicer: Great can create a blade of energy from his hands that can slice through just about anything. Transformation Delta-Plasma Pendant: Jack Shindo gingerly places it in his palm and closes his eyes as he concentrates. It then emits pulsating synthesizer noises and a light transforming him. The rise scene for the transformation show Great emerging from amidst an explosion. But after that Great is shown just to simply grow higher. Limits Ultraman Great's activities were under a three-minute time limit; the narrator pointed out in each installment at the approximate time his warning light commenced to blink, "Because of Earth's polluted atmosphere, Ultraman can only retain his gigantic form for three minutes his time is running out." Gallery Ultrmn_Grt.JPG Ultrmn Grt vs Trtl and Drgn.JPG|Great Vs. Kodalar & Kilazee Ultrmn Super Gudies.JPG|Great Vs. Super Gudis Ultrmn Grt Plsm.png Ultrmn Great attckd.png|Great's fighting pose imagesCA16QA0E.jpg|Ultraman Great figure from 2008 ultra hero series. Ultr Zr Fght Grt.png|Ultraman Great on the official Ultraman Retsuden website Great.png Trivia *Ultraman Great is the only ultra whose suit is made entirely of Spandex, rather than rubber as opposed to all the other ultras in the series. *Ultraman Great was the 1st Ultra to be mistaken as an enemy. *The name of the of the human host, Jack Shindo, is an allusion and homage to Ultraman Jack and the first Ultraman (the Japanese-sounding name) whose images bear great resemblance to Ultraman Great. See also *Jack Shindo - Great's human host. *Gudis Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultras With Rounded Head